Cinderella
by IfIShouldStay
Summary: My first song fic. not that good, but I really wanted to write this. Ron goes over to the Grangers to asked Mr. Granger For Hermione's hand. Song: Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks.


(A/N: My First Song-fic, Not that good, but oh well. Song: Chuck Wicks-Stealing Cinderella. Please R&R!!!)

_I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man  
It wasn't any secret i'd be asking for her hand  
_

Ron Weasley knocked on the Grangers Door. He was nervous. What if Mr. Granger said no? The door opened, Mr. Granger smiled at Ron and stepped aside to let him in.

"Take a set son" he said, Ron nodded and sat down on the couch. The war was over and Ron and Hermione had been dating for a year, and Ron wanted nothing more then to marry her. So here he was sitting in her parents' house asking he father for her hand.

_I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf  
_

"Would you like a drink Ron?" Mr. Granger asked. Ron nodded. "I'll be right back" Mr. Granger turned and walked out of the room. Ron looked around; there were pictures of Hermione all over the room. Ron Smiled as he scanned them. A Picture of her, in a blue dress and a tiara, running around the room. Hermione on her first bike. One of her and her dad jumping on a bed, both with big grins on their faces. Hermione at 5, running through the sprinkler, soaked from head to foot. The last one that caught his eye was her dancing with her Father, Hermione looking up at him. Then Ron knew. To her dad, Ron was taking his princess.

_She was playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella  
_

Ron leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look one. Mr. Granger walked back in the room.

"Now, isn't she something, Son?" He said, walking over to look at the Photo as well.

"Yeah, she quite a woman" Ron said, nodding. Ron looked at Mr. Granger, who just stared at him. Ron looked in his eyes, that were so like his daughters, and that's when he saw that to Mr. Granger she'd always be the little girl in the pictures.

_  
I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one  
When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"  
I said "Yes, she quite a woman"  
and he just stared at me  
Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be_

_Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes i'm Prince Charming  
But to him i'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella_

_He slapped me on the shoulder  
Then he called her in the room  
When she threw her arms around him  
That's when I could see it too  
_

He slapped Ron on the shoulder. Then finally he smiled.

"You take good care of my Cinderella, yes?" He said.

"Yes sir, I will. Hermione means the world to me!" Ron replied. Mr. Granger nodded. He walked over to the stairs and yelled up to her.

"Hermione! Ron is here!" Ron heard a door open then running; soon Hermione was walking down the stairs. She walked over to her father and hugged him.

"Hey Daddy! Had you been nice to him?" She asked, Mr. Granger laughed as he hugged her back.

"Yes Dear." He replied. Ron smiled, that's when he saw what Mr. Granger had seen, she was Cinderella.

_  
She was playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
If he gives me a hard time  
I can't blame the fella  
I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella"_

Hermione walked over to Ron and hugged him.

"Hey Ron! I thought I was meeting you at Harry's?" she asked.

"Well..." Ron looked up at Mr. Granger, who nodded then walked in the kitchen.

"Well what Ron?" She asked. Ron pulled a small box out of his robes.

"Hermione Granger, I Love you. And I never want to lose you. Will you marry me?" He asked. Hermione Smiled and threw her arms around him.

"YES! I will!" Ron smiled and kissed her as they pulled apart Hermione looked up at him, her arms still around his neck.

"I Love you, My Prince Charming" She said.

"I Love you too, Cinderella" Ron replied.


End file.
